Blue
by Pollie T
Summary: "I love both my sisters, but I had to go. Blossom won't talk to me, and BC would understand right? I guess blue isn't just my favorite color anymore..." Bubbles must get away from a life she can't stand anymore, so she tricks everyone into thinking she's dead. Will she come back or stay dead forever? A tale of sisters getting through life, read to find out how as the lies unwind...
1. Escape

**HELLO POOPSIES I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY!**

**Bubbles: Don't call them poopsies, it's not nice.**

**Me: Would you rather I call them bitches?**

**Bubbles: No...**

**Me: How about fuckers?**

**Bubbles: Tampoco...**

**Me: Then QUIET POOPSIE!**

**BC: Can you just start already?**

**Me: YES ON WITH THE STORY! BTW the girls are 14, 15, and 16.**

* * *

**-BUBBLES'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

"IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL BLOSSOM!"

"YES IT IS BUTTERCUP! THIS IS YOUR THIRD C! YOUR GRADES ARE REALLY SUFFERING HERE!"

"BUBBLES!" They both cried.

*SLAM* I cringed at the sound my door made when I closed it before locking it. Super hearing, still can't control it all that well. Not when I'm this emotional. _Don't cry, be tough like Buttercup._ I looked up hoping my tears would magically evaporate from my eyes. Why can't they fix their own problems without me? In fact, why can't they just _stop_ fighting?

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

"WELL I'VE FINISHED LISTENING!" Buttercup slammed her own door, causing me to shudder again. This time I couldn't help but yelp a bit, and let a few tears fall. I whimpered silently, but my sister also had super hearing, and Buttercup's room was connected to mine through the bathroom. She must've heard me, because I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes, trying to suppress anger. She's not mad at me, right?

"You ok Bubbles?"

"Yeah, are you?"

She smirked. "Just swell my dear. I am but simply disturbed by our darling sister Miss Blossom Utonium."

I giggled at her strangely spot-on British accent. I swear, if she ever goes to England, well, I'm pretty sure she'll fit right in.

"Are you sure you're alright Bubbs?" She looked at me seriously again, as if I were the one in trouble not her. I hate being the victim.

"Indeed I suppose my state of being right now is adequate," I imitated Buttercup's imitation of an English accent. She's always been sort of my role model, I don't know why for sure though.

"Unappreciated, but acceptable." Once, we spent an entire week memorizing a college dictionary to freak Blossom out with our superior vocabulary. It worked, but we rarely use it as an everyday thing. She stood up and pulled my arm so I could do the same. I didn't mind, I do a little jump so I don't trip which amuses my otherwise grumpy sister and I'm used to it. Normally my childish ways just annoy Blossom while Buttercup humors me. Strange, I'd always thought it'd be the other way around, but BC mellowed a bit with age while Blossom just matured and turned more serious, intelligent and cold.

"So you making dinner or what, I'm starved!"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that…"

* * *

My sadness left after a few minutes, I could never really hold a grudge, so I skipped down to the kitchen were Blossom was reading something.

"HI Blossom!"

"Hello Bubbles," She murmured, not even bothering to look up at me. I feel like she's ignoring me, which brings me down again. I hate people not liking me, have I done something wrong?

"SO BUBBLIES what's fo' dinna?" Buttercup strolled in.

"Buttercup we need to talk," Blossom put her book down and spoke with authority in her voice.

"No Blossom, _you_ need to talk to me about something I don't want to talk about because that is the only time you _ever_ want to talk whereas _I_ need to _eat_." BC grabbed a green apple and started munching on it. I can feel another argument coming up.

"Listen to me Buttercup; I am TIRED of your attitude-"

"Well I'm tired of _you_ only talking at me to yell at me and to get me in trouble and you ignoring our sister but you don't see me bitching about it."

"STOP DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THAT!"

"No."

I dropped the frying pan and super speeded out of the kitchen and towards my room, slamming the door and locking it again.

"DAMMIT BLOSSOM YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO!"

"YOU DID THIS! IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST LISTENED TO ME-"

"WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO US HUH?!"

Silence. Either Blossom's not yelling, or she's decided to drop it and ignore us again. I can't remember when she started doing this, but it's getting harder to remember when she wasn't.

"You know what. Fuck this…" BC's voice ringed in my heightened powered ears. Something told me she left with her friends or something, I wish I could run away. I looked at my clock, 9:30PM. It was late, how long was I crying?

* * *

_A five-year-old Buttercup held the snake beast rolled up into a ball between her hands and raised it up over her head._

_ "Yo Blossom, catch!" She threw the creature at her eldest sister, it speeding with every moment._

_ "Buttercup not so hard!" She caught it but was being thrown back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed while crashing through a few buildings before stopping at, but breaking nevertheless, the Mayor's office._

_ "Sorry about that mayor," she apologized, still holding onto the monster._

_ "Oh well that's ok…"_

_ "It wouldn't have happened if Buttercup wouldn't throw so hard!" Her eyes glared at her toughest of them all sister._

_ "Well, if you could only catch!" She retorted._

_ "You threw it too hard!"_

_ "Did not!"_

_ "Did too!"_

_ "DID NOT!"_

_ "DID TOO!"_

_ "STOP IT!" Small, sensitive Bubbles teared up. "I hate it when you guys fight." _

My eyes popped open from my memory/dream. My words echoed in my head,_ I hate it when you guys fight…_ I wished I could be able to make them stop now like I used to, it was much simpler, or so it seemed. I looked at my clock again, 1:17AM. Still early, I wonder if Buttercup is here yet. Or, if she actually run away. _I wish I could run away._ The thought from earlier came to mind again, I can't run away, can I? _Everyone's asleep, you have enough money in your piggy bank, why not?_ I couldn't do that to Buttercup, she can't handle Blossom on her own. _Then just let Buttercup know, after all, Blossom wouldn't care_. BC might convince me to come back. _Not if Blossom thinks you're dead._ What? _Fake your own death…_ NO! What's wrong with me? HOW WOULD I EVEN DO THAT! _Think about it…_

Almost instantly, a sick, twisted idea came to mind, and it just might work. A while ago, I developed power that no one knew about, well, with the exception of BC. I cut a piece of my hair and laid it on the floor, before spitting on it. The chemical X and the water in my spit, even though it was a little bit, mixed with my hair had created a clone of me. She was exactly like me except for one thing. Normally it varies, but this one looked happy, this must be the one that has my joy. Can't take the back now, there is a very, um, awkward process in retrieving a clone back into you. I didn't feel like kissing it right now, and besides, I might not have enough time. Before she had a chance to say something, I knocked her out. Didn't need her blowing my cover, even though Blossom probably can't hear very well. The adrenaline rush was so overwhelming I hadn't noticed it had only been no more than three minutes so far. I looked sadly at my Joy, before carefully injecting the Antidote X in it, taking away its life. I left the vial next to her hand, grabbed my clothes and money and stuffed it into my baby blue gym bag.

I was about to leave when another idea reared its head into my brain. I went up to the attic and took my old green scooter. It used to be Buttercup's, before she got a new one. I wanted it, green and all, and she taught me how to ride one. This could work as free transportation for when I can't fly or run. I might not be able to use my powers anymore, or at least not in public. I left a note to Buttercup explaining all of this and left it in our dictionary under "Scooter" where my scooter was. I checked my watch again, 15 minutes. Taking a deep breath, I placed my "suicide" letter in my clone's other hand, and jumped out. Had my Joy returned to me, I might've given up already and just gone back. But my joy died with my clone. It would take a while before I can rebuild it in myself again. Last time, it was fear, and I had been crazier than BC.

I floated away from Townsville as quickly as possible without leaving a blue trail. You know something? I like blue, but it's not just my favorite color. It used to be my outlook, my view on life. Maybe now, I would be able to escape it…

* * *

**Blossom: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU POLLIE! I am not like that...**

**Me: Well, I am T-R-Y-I-N-G to make this story DRAMATIC! So yeah, I kind of had to make you like that.**

**Blossom: ):**

**BC: So, I never got to eat dinner?**

**Bubbles: *rolls eyes* BC there more important things to talk about right now! This is a story about us, right Pollie?**

**Me: True, but I'm not putting that in the summary because some people think wrong, and I don't want them thinking this is some sort of lesb-**

**Them: O.O**

**Me: Well, you understand where I'm going with that...**

**Boomer: LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**All of the girls and me: FUCK OFF BOOMER THIS IS A SISTERLY MOMENT HERE!**

**Boomer: *whispers to readers* leave a review so they don't kill me...**


	2. The Next Morning

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up the next morning disoriented. When had I fallen asleep? Looking at my surroundings, I remember what I had gotten myself into. Damn, what was I thinking? Maybe I should go back…. _No, what if they found your clone by now? Imagine how pissed they'd be after that stunt, plus you'll expose your power to Blossom._ You're right. _Duh, I'm the voice in your head that tells you to do stupid things in a way that will make life better._ Um, what? _Never mind I've said too much already._ Ok… now I have to find: Food, shelter, water, and a job. My $700 might not last long, there goes my sweet sixteen.

I walked through the rubble of the busy streets, avoiding all eye contact with the homeless and the people in cars. Should I beg for money? Nah, they probably don't make enough. And to live on the streets?

_ "You know something Bubbles?" Buttercup walked into my room while I was on my laptop._

_ "What?" I replied, taking a short break from the drawing I was sketching. I will one day be a famous artist, I promise it…_

_ "I think I'm going to be a hobo."_

_ I almost spit out the water I had been drinking. "What?"_

_ "Think about it. You know they make like, around 400 bucks just by begging? Plus, no taxes. How awesome is that?" She laid down on my blue sheet-covered bed, next to me, and kept talking about her future as a hobo._

_ "Yeah, but you'll sleep in a park and live in the streets!"_

_ "There are actually shelters for homeless."_

_ "You'll be alone."_

_ "Hell no, if I go I'm taking you with me."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "What about showers?"_

_ This time, she rolled her eyes. "Bubbs, do you __**honestly**__ think I care, about showers. Know your audience!"_

_ Her comment made me laugh. "What about Blossom?"_

_ Her face darkened. "What about Blossom."_

_ "She wouldn't let you."_

_ "Well, I wouldn't care…"_

Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes, at the memory of my sisters. I wonder what they are doing.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I tried sneaking in that morning through Bubbles's window. So, I quietly floated over to tap her window, no answer. Shocked, considering I had used our secret knock, I tried lifting the window but it was jammed. Well, I couldn't just smash it because _she_ could wake up, that and the Prof had made them Powerpuff proof.

"Dammit Bubbles, open the window." I whispered harshly and tried tapping again. Again no reply. Out of patience, I looked through her window, (damn her curtains) and saw her, just lying on the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I strained my eyesight when I saw it, A small vile filled with a black liquid. I noticed just know, that she wasn't moving…

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

I came across a huge high school, practically the size of a university! According to my phone (how could I leave without it, also brought my mini laptop), it was 4:00, just after school hours.

"Hi!" A brown haired and blue eyed girl waved me over. I looked down at myself; well I wasn't that dirty…yet.

"My name is Robin. Will you join us in the Open House tonight?" Robin handed me a colorful poster.

"Open house for what?" I asked, barely recognizing my voice.

"For my school, American Institute for Drama & Sports." I stared blankly at her response. She must've noticed because she continued to explain, "Drama is mainly performance arts, but it includes the media. So if you want to be a paparazzi, TV show host, actor, director, musician, screenwriter, designer, stuff like that. And for Sports, well, it's all sports. Anything that has a national and/or international competition."

My ears had perked up at the word designer. If it's for designing clothes, meals, or drawing in general, I might be good enough for this school.

"What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Oh, um…my name is Bu-uh- Bella."

"Ok, well, I hope to see you there Bella!" She turned on her flats and skipped away.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

Everything happened so fast after that, but it seemed to be in slow motion. How I yelled in disbelief and smashed through the walls to see her. Her lifeless body still un-reactive even as I held her in my arms, on the verge of tears. Blossom coming in shouting, but I didn't hear her. The Professor came in too, I think I saw him there. Someone had called the police, I know because the came in and dragged my dead sister away from me. By now I was crying and too weak to hold on to my sister, my eyesight too blurry to even see them take her away. But I felt the loss of her weight in my arms and frantically looked for her, tackling the paramedic who had her. I raised her up, not letting anyone touch my baby sister. I flew her to her bed, and tucked her in. But _she_ tried to take her away. I growled, my tears of sadness turning into ones of hate. I launched myself at her before she could get close. I fought with her, having lost any control I could've had before. I saw the Professor and a few other men drag a bag into the ambulance, and went rigid. I looked into the bed, Bubbles was gone. _She_ had been distracting me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My voice broke as I flew to the car again. But Blossom latched her arms around me, restraining me. I growled and fought but she didn't let go. I had to watch as the car drove away. I headbutted Blossom and ran to the street, before collapsing in despair.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't cry, but that didn't help. I sobbed to myself, hoping the world would just leave me alone.

Must be the reason why I didn't see that truck coming.

* * *

**BC: i love you bubblies...*tears up***

**Bubbles: *tears up* I LOVE YOU TOO BUTTERCUP!*she and BC hug***

**Blossom: I HATE THAT I'M SO MEAN IN THIS STORY! *cries and hugs them***

**BC: Why do you always make us cry after reading this Pollie!**

**Me: *smirks* TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET TO COMFORT THE GIRLS AND A HUG FROM ONE OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!**

**RRB: What?**

**Bubbles: I can't review but can I still get a hug from Boomer?**

**Boomer: WHAT? Pollie!**

**Me: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T LOVE IT! And no Bubbles, but someone can leave a review for you saying they want you to hus Boomer.**

**Bubbles: LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME SO I CAN HUG BOOMIE!**


	3. Baby Sister

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

I walked into the large school for the open house, and I noticed a few things: one, this school was HUGE. Two, Robin wasn't kidding when she said this school was an all sports and "drama" school. The halls were decorated with artists and athletes alike. As I walked I peered into each room, I noticed all of the ones labeled "practice rooms" had a small stage and a small wooden piano in the corner.

I kept walking around and came into a lonely music room. There was a grand piano in the corner, and a stage was filled instruments, ready for an orchestra. I've never seen a grand piano before; all I've practiced on was keyboard. So I slowly made my way there and played a song I learned at a choir camp I went with my sisters…

* * *

"_But I don't want to go to a university!" Buttercup complained, but climbed into the car anyways._

_ "Don't be so bitter BC, it might be fun, right Blossom?" I asked her._

_ "Sure," Her reply was plain and she didn't bother to tear her gaze from out the window. I stiffened at her coldness._

_ "Bubbles," Buttercup looked at me. "I'll only go on one condition."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You make me a grilled cheese when we get home," she smiled. I felt better, at least I had one of my sisters I could depend on…_

* * *

I took a deep breath, remembering everything I had learned, and began to sing whilst playing.

_Shed no tear, o shed no tear._

_The flow'r will bloom another year._

_Shed no tear, o shed no tear._

_The flow'r will bloom another year._

_She-ed no tear, she-ed no tear._

_She-ed no teeeaaaarrrr! O shed no tear…_

_O Weep no more, o weep no more, o weep no more…_

_Weep no, o weep no more, o weep no more…._

_Dry your eyes, o dry your eyes, for I was taught in paradise._

_Dry your eyes, o dry your eyes, for I was taught in paradise…._

_To ea-ease my breast of melodies!_

_To ease my breast of melodies…._

_Weep no more, O weep no more, o weep no more…._

_Weep no more o weep no more o weep no more…_

_Weep no more, o weep no more o weep no more._

_(piano solo)_

I was just about to finish the song when I heard for footsteps with my super hearing. Instantly, my fingers crashed on the wrong note and I whizzed around to see a blonde boy with amazingly blue eyes. Amazingly…familiar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He said nervously.

"It's ok," I interrupted. "I-I was just leaving." Hurriedly I picked up my bag and paced out the door.

"Wait!" He cried, but I didn't dare. I was already out the door anyways.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

She was always the perfect one.

_-"Oh Blossom, your hair is so beautiful!" Bubbles smiled as she brushed my sister's hair._

Always the "leader."

_-"You recklessly endangered people's lives!" She accused._

_ "Did not!"_

_ "And failed to follow orders!"_

_ "Well I should be the leader anyways!"_

_ "I've had it with your insubordination!"_

She was always the smart one…

_-"What's the square root of 7?" Him, disguised as Ms. Keane, asked Blossom._

_ "7 doesn't have a square. It's an odd number." She said smugly._

* * *

_*time skip*_

My head shook slowly from side to side involuntarily as I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I put my arm over my eyes to cover them but it didn't move.

"What the?" I mumbled.

"Hello Buttercup."

I turned to see a serious Blossom, looking down on me. I growled in anger. "What the fuck's wrong with my arm, what do you want!?" The beeping on the heart monitor grew louder and quicker.

"Calm down Buttercup. You were in an accident."

"No shit," I huffed. Blossom still keeps flinching every time I cuss.

"You hit the truck head on. It fractured your skull and tore into your brain. You can't heal yourself with chemical X automatically anymore."

My eyes widened with each word she spoke. "Are you saying I'm practically human now?" I muttered.

"Not entirely, you still have your powers except for instant healing. Instead of minutes, hours, over a few days, you take longer. Not like a human, but not like before either. Your right arm is paralyzed from the elbow down, considering you shattered that through and through."

"YOU BROKE IT WHEN YOU TRIED TO HOLD ME DOWN!"

She flinched again, but said nothing at first. "You shouldn't have overreacted."

"Our sister's _fucking dead_ because of you. I don't even know why you even acted like you did to her. We never did shit to you!" I spat.

"YES you did!" Blossom screamed back. I fell back into my pillow, I can't remember the last time I heard her scream.

"Oh really, like what?"

Her face scrunched up. "If you can't remember, then why bother talking to you?"

I looked away and glared at the floor.

"She left you a letter," Blossom threw a piece of paper at me. "Buttercup I AM TALKING TO YOU BUBBLES LEFT YOU A LETTER!"

"Am I imagining things, because you finally acknowledge her existence? Sure, the one time you talk about her, the one time you say her name, is when she dies. You know what? Just leave me alone."

"Buttercup,"

"Leave me the fuck alone bitch!" I gazed at her daringly.

Her glare bore into mine. "Gladly."

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

It was late; I traveled around town on my scooter, knowing exactly where I was going: the library. I walked in and reached into my backpack to get my blanket. The Professor, a Harry Potter enthusiast, made us each a "cloak of invisibility" in our favorite color for out fourteenth birthday. _Though with Blossom you didn't need one._

I waited for someone to open the door for me to sneak in and I explored the library before finding the door to the basement. I went inside and hid there, claiming it as my spot. Everywhere I go, I always find a spot, basically a place where I can stay when I'm sad or bored and alone where you're not really allowed to go. Buttercup taught me that I should have one. Here, it was the basement's boiler room. I sighed, exhausted, and sat down. My bag slid down my shoulder to the floor, the open house poster for the American Institute for Drama & Sports, the address and phone number on it. In the heat of the moment, I used the last of my phone's battery.

"Hello you have reached the main office of the American Institute for Drama & Sports."

I sat up. "*clears throat* Yes I would like to enroll a new student…"

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I read and reread the letter. This doesn't make any sense.

_-Buttercup, Professor;_

_ I know I caused you all sadness, and I'd like to apologize. As for Blossom, well, I want to apologize for whatever I did to you that made you so mad at me. You don't have to accept it though, but if we could've just talked, I would've known what I did to you. Before I leave you forever, __**BUTTERCUP:**__ it would mean the world to me if you got my scooter, the one you let me have, in the attic. Also, please, I want you to have our dictionary. :)_

_ ~Bubbles_

I looked up at the ceiling. Bubbles, I don't understand you sometimes, this being one of those times. But I will do as my baby sister wishes, because dead or alive, you are still my baby sister and always will be.

* * *

**Me: 3, 2, 1 *points at the puffs***

**PPG: BWAAAAAAAAAAAA! *hug each other***

**RRB: Not this again.**

**PPG: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Boomer, I do believe you owe Bubbles a hug, two to be exact, and if she wants (dare I say it) a kiss.**

**Boomer: what?! O.O'**

**Bubbles: *hugs boomer* thank you reviewers. But don't worry Boomie I won't kiss you since you don't want me to.**

**Boomer: W-well i-its **

**Me: Don't worry you will both get your moment.**

**Butch: Can i hug Butters?**

**Me: Only if the reviewers command it...**


	4. Yes she did!

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

We all looked down at the mahogany coffin, the top was made of glass and we could see Bubbles's corpse holding a bouquet of blue and white lilies and she wore a pale blue burial dress **(a/n link in mah profile)**. I wasn't even listening to the priest as he talked on and on about Bubbles. Something about that note seemed strange, and I kept thinking about her note. I tightened my grip on it, I still hadn't let it go. Her letter, what does it mean? I need to figure it out. Even if Bubbles really felt that bad, she would never commit suicide. She's smarter than that, and she knows the effect it would have on people. She's a Powerpuff Girl for fuck's sake! The whole town is here to pay their respects.

"Blossom," the Professor said from the podium. Bubbles's burial is being held at City Hall, so the entire town could be here. "It's your turn to say a few words."

Blossom kept her ever-lasting serious face and stepped up to the podium to speak. "Bubbles were a dear sister to me, and a good person to everyone. It is to a great displeasure that she chose to take her own life and even more upsetting that she had no reason to…"

"Fucking liar," I muttered.

Her slight hesitation told me she heard. I smirked, but it didn't last long as she kept talking. "She will be missed by her admirers, her friends, and her family. I guess I wish as much as the rest of you why she did this,"

"Please Blossom; you know why she did what she did!" I yelled.

"Buttercup, please be quiet!" The Professor scorned. I ignored him and went up to Blossom.

Shoving Blossom out of the podium, I took over her "eulogy."

"Buttercup, what are you doing?!" Blossom spoke through her teeth.

"I'm telling the truth!" I shouted at her, and then turned to face the townspeople. "Citizens of Townsville, I know why my sister Bubbles committed suicide!"

Everyone gasped, I continued. "Blossom Utonium is the cause of her depression that drove my baby sister to do what she did!"

Another gasp.

"I have her suicide letter, and there's one particular line I'd like to read out loud. It says, '_As for Blossom, well, I want to apologize for whatever I did to you that made you so mad at me. You don't have to accept it though, but if we could've just talked, I would've known what I did to you.' _Years ago, Blossom stopped talking to us, to Bubbles most of all. She ignored her completely, treated as if she were a piece of trash! As if she were worthless!"

I generally kept my gaze on the audience and my focus on not crying, but occasionally I peered at Blossom, who seemed to be affected by my words, but I kept going.

"And Bubbles, she never did anything to Blossom!"

"YES SHE DID!" Blossom broke down. "Yes, ye-yes she did." Blossom started crying, and before anyone could react, she shook her head and flew off. Out of anger, I did the same and traveled to the opposite direction towards our house, Bubbles's letter in my hand. I'm going to get that scooter and give it to her before they bury her…

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V—**_

I woke up that morning and waited a while before going back up. I spent about an hour last night looking for the main office and the main power to shut off all the cameras. Something that Buttercup had taught me to do: break into almost all buildings.

* * *

_ "Bu-Buttercup, I'm not so sure about this…" I whimpered as I followed my insane sister into my math teacher's classroom. I made the dumb mistake of complaining to Buttercup about me forgetting my math project in my desk that took me FOREVER to finish and now we are here at school, at 2:30 in the morning._

_ "Rule number one when breaking into a building Bubbles: you need to get to the main power sources and/or office and shout down all security devices. Got it?"_

_ I nodded._

_ Buttercup smirked, "Good, this your desk?" She pointed the flashlight at the desk that had my nametag._

_ "Yes!" I said hopeful._

_ "Shh!"_

_ "Right, sorry." I searched my desk and I found a baby blue folder with my project inside. "Yes!" I whispered. Buttercup's glow-in-the-dark green eyes looked at me. "Sorry."_

_ She rolled her eyes at me, "Come on let's go."_

* * *

I was told I'd be starting school next week if I pass my auditions. If my luck goes well, I'll be able to pass the setting and costume designer as well as animation. I just auditioned for as many things I could possibly do. And once I'm in school, then I'll look for the basement maybe, and live there till I find a place to stay. Maybe I might be able to sneak food from the cafeteria too, and I can shower in the locker rooms. My only real problem is clothes. Well, that and not getting found out. Hopefully, they'll take the clone and leave me alone.

And hopefully…

Buttercup won't go looking for me…

* * *

**Me: NOW CRY GIRLS!**

**PPG: um no that chapter wasn't so sad...plus we got used ot it.**

**Me: D':**

**Butch: So...no kiss for Butters?**

**Me: no**

**BC: NO!**

**Boomer: If you have any questions Pollie will answer them in the author's...intro...thing...**

**Brick: Plus you'll get a piece of imported chocolate from Switzerland. :)**

**Boomer: REALLY?! *pukes rainbows***

**Me: Yeah, so...REVIEW! :D**


	5. FUN

_**-**__**BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

The bell rang, well, it wasn't really a bell. It was a short guitar riff that signaled the last period. They weren't kidding when they said that the American Institute for Drama & Sports is a unique school. I walked to my final class: Costume Design.

It's been about two or three weeks since I ran away and yet the guilt and loneliness is still eating me alive. I haven't heard anything from my family…or Townsville for that matter. Maybe Buttercup hasn't found the note yet or chose to not look for me as I asked.

Maybe she forgot about me.

_No…BC would never do that…_

Maybe she feels so betrayed that she decided to ignore my existence like Blossom. Maybe-

"Hey Bella," Robin caught up to me. She kind of stuck by me when I started coming here.

"Hey B," Oh, and so did her friend Mitch. They still don't know about my powers and stuff.

"Hey guys."

"Are you ok? You look sad." Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," I expertly hid the sadness in my voice. "Just a little worried about, you know, new school and town and stuff."

"Don't worry," Mitch stuffed his mouth with a bagel. "You'll fit right in."

"Yeah," I lied. "I guess so…"

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V—**_

"Fuck!" I slammed my locker door shut.

"What wrong?" Forever timid Elmer asked me while carrying his books. After the whole freak accident I caused making fun of him, we started talking to each other. Before I knew it, S'glue and I became kind of the best of friends. Well, he's pretty much the only one I trust.

Him…and Bubbles.

"Nothing let's just get to class." I muttered.

"You know, if it's really bothering you, you can always tell me." He looked at me as if I could trust him with my life. He actually grew up to be kind of cute, but like baby animal cute. Not dating cute…

"Yeah I know…"

"Well, if you're ever ready…"

I sighed. "It's been weeks since the whole Bubbles thing, and she wrote to me in her suicide letter…"

"What'd she say?"

"She wants me to find our old scooter. We keep it in the attic, but I've searched the entire house and it's not there. Like it disappeared or something, but I have to find it!" I growled out the last part. Elmer had to put his hand on my shoulder to relax me. It worked, I calmed down after a few minutes.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe she hid it before…well you know."

"Why would she do that?"

"Your sister wasn't dumb. Maybe she thought Blossom would read it and do something to the scooter."

My mind went blank after that. Processing what my friend just said. Of course…why didn't I think of that? Blossom must've taken it! I never searched her room, I never dared enter. But what if she _did_ hide it…

Or worse…

"Gotta go Elmer!"

"Wait no, Buttercup!" Too late, I was already flying towards my worst enemy's room. _For Bubbles…_

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

_"YES! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!" Eleven-year-old Blossom squealed as she jumped up and down._

_ "What happened?" Buttercup and I raced down from our videogame match to lab to find Blossom next to a big television._

_ "I've done it!" She said again proudly._

_ Buttercup and I looked at each other. "What did you do? Newsflash leader girl, tv has already been invented."_

_ Blossom rolled her eyes. "I know that Buttercup. I've invented a dimension traveling device!"_

_ My eyes widened. "Really?!"_

_ "Yup, and I think WE should all try it out together!" She beamed. BC and I looked at each other with the same idea bouncing in our heads._

_ "Let's go!" All three of us put our hands in and Blossom started up the machine. A bright, shiny blue light came out of it._

_ "Ooh…"_

_ "Come on!" Blossom ushered us inside…_

* * *

_ We walked in to see thousands of cubes all on top of another, forming and endless block of doorways. Each one had what I guess was the lives of different dimensions._

_ "Where should we go first?" Buttercup's head was shuffling from one sight to another. At a distance, I heard someone humming, no, singing._

_ "Why don't we follow that song, girls? I pointed in its direction. They agreed and so we went towards it and found the cube. As ninja-like as possible, we went in and hid before anyone could see us when we saw it._

_ It was a huge, yellow sponge, singing to a tiny green thing._

_ "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all."_

_ "Here in the big blue sea!" Some purple clams joined in._

_ I furrowed my eyebrows. "The sea?" At that moment, the air I didn't know I had vanished and I began to drown._

_ "Mhmm!" My sisters muffled, not about to make the same mistake I did. Together they grabbed me and swam/flew up to the portal before it closed. We barely made it on time._

_ "We need to get her to the Professor!" Blossom replied._

_ "O-Ok." BC grabbed me along with Blossom and they rushed me out. I hate the fact that I ruined this for them._

_ We landed on the floor with a thud and I was able to breathe then._

_ "Bubbles, are you ok?" Blossom asked me._

_ "Yeah but, I'm sorry I made us get out so soon."_

_ At that moment, the portal short-circuited and exploded, leaving a smoky crumpled remain of Blossom's hard work._

_ I whimpered even more. "I'm so sorry Blossom, I didn't know I would cause that! Oh and after you worked so hard."_

_ "Relax Bubbles," Blossom went to the meter next to the machine. "It wasn't you."_

_ "It wasn't?"_

_ "No, apparently I over-charged the battery and the machine must've exploded with all the energy."_

_ "How do over-charge something?" Buttercup asked._

_ Blossom ignored her. "It seems it would've exploded anyway, and if it weren't for you, we might've been trapped in there forever!"_

_ "So, you're not mad at me?"_

_ "Of course not. Actually, I really liked the song that sponge was singing."_

_ "Oh you saw a giant sponge too?" BC interrupted. "Good, for a moment I thought I was losing it…"_

_ "How did the song go again?" Blossom asked me._

_ "I think it was… 'F is for friends who do stuff together'."_

_ Blossom smiled. "Oh yeah, and then it's… 'U is for you and me'."_

_ "N is for anywhere and anytime at all." Our green-eyes sister joined in._

_ "Here in the big, blue sea!" We sang together._

_ "You know what?" An idea came to my head. "We should change that last part because we don't live in the sea."_

_ "I…don't really think it matters that much Bubs." Buttercup replied._

_ "No think about it. It could be like our little theme song, except one that no one knows about but us!"_

_ "Sure I guess." Blossom supported me. "What were you thinking of changing it to?"_

_ "How about, 'here in Townsville City?"_

_ "That a great idea!"_

_ "Yeah let's do that!"_

_ We started singing our self-assigned parts. I began. "F is for friends who do stuff together."_

_ "U is for you and me." Blossom continued._

_ "I'm not singing."_

_ "Aw come on Buttercup. Don't jinx it."_

_ "Ugh, N is for anywhere and anytime at all." A small smile crept onto my sister's face._

_ "Here in Townsville City!" We finished together and broke into fits of laughter afterwards._

_ I went up to Blossom. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"_

_ She ruffled my hair. "Please Bubbles; what you did was an accident that ended up saving our lives. Besides, I could never stay mad at you."_

* * *

Her last words from that daydream echoed in my head. _I could never stay mad at you._ Guess she was lying. If not, I can't imagine what her staying mad at me for something is like. A different riff ended our school day, had I been thinking about this for that long? I shrugged it off and grabbed my stuff; I could practically feel the left-overs I snuck from the cafeteria jiggle around in my backpack. I walked out of the class as fast as I normally could and snuck into the elevator only teachers were allowed to use, though they rarely used it two minutes after the riff rocked.

Down in the basement, I made my way through the pipes into my makeshift home. It was just my bag and my blankets really. I charged my phone during class where I sit in the very back next to the computers and the outlets. I sighed and took out my homework, trying to push away the memories that kept haunting me so.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V—**_

I threw my hands up in defeat after giving up on searching for the scooter in Blossom's room. Having nothing else to do, I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. Might as well get started on homework before I fail again and get a sermon from Blossbitch. I swear, the only reason I actually try on my homework is to avoid talking to her. And I'm not stupid, so I get pretty decent grades when I try. But I normally don't so…

* * *

I looked at the next vocabulary word that I had to write the definition of: scope. So far I've been using the dictionary Bubbles and I used to share. Bored, I went to the page to find it when this large, baby blue post-it appeared in this page. It was under the word scooter.

"Bubbles." I involuntarily said under my breath.

I practically ripped the note off the page and read it as fast as I could. And when I finished…I couldn't believe it.

She's alive…

Bubbles is alive…

I have to find her.

* * *

**And so, I've come back. So R&R my blue fans...**


End file.
